


Role Play

by ibelongtonegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelongtonegan/pseuds/ibelongtonegan
Summary: You work on the set of the Walking Dead and have a crush on Jeffrey Dean Morgan. When you confess how fascinated you are by his portrayal of Negan, Jeffrey decides to stay in character and have some fun with you as Negan...





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a photo of JDM as Negan. I loved the look on Jeffrey’s face on this pic and kept thinking about how much of Negan there is in Jeffrey and vice versa. My mind got carried away and I came up with the idea of some role play. I’m sure Jeffrey likes to have a little fun as Negan like this every once in a while, don’t even try to tell me otherwise... So I wrote this hybrid fic of Jeffrey being Negan...or Negan being Jeffrey...okay, I don’t even know anymore!
> 
> I love Jeffrey and Hilarie together (#RelationshipGoals) but for the sake of this fic let’s pretend that he is single and very much looking.

You took the shot exactly at the moment when he looked up at you. His face showed a mixture of surprise and amusement as his hazel eyes bore into your soul. It was one of those fleeting, fragile moments that are so hard to capture and can never be planned or recreated. Holding the baseball bat leisurely in his right hand Negan flashed you a devilish smile, his pearly whites glistening in the Georgia sunlight.

Once the photo was made, you lowered the camera and looked down on Jeffrey from your hiding spot with a shy smirk. You had been crouching on the metal stairs for a good half an hour waiting for the right opportunity to come along and the photo was the sweetest reward for your tenacity.

"Gotcha, big guy," you teased tracing your lower lip with the tip of your tongue victoriously.

"Simon, get your ass down to the front yard immediately, we have a security breach. A gal sneaked in through the fence and is taking unsolicited photos of me," Jeffrey replied holding his right hand up to his mouth as if talking into a radio. His eyes were twinkling with mirth. “By the looks of it, she must be a spy from Alexandria working for Rick the prick.”

You stood up to stretch out and hissed quietly as the blood flow returned to your stiff limbs with a tingling sensation.

"Just following orders. Gimple wanted a couple of shots from this scene," you said shrugging your shoulders. It was partially true, Scott did ask you to take photos of Jeffrey as Negan for the upcoming promotional campaign of the new season but you chose this spot and angle. You liked watching him from up here during the shoot.

“I don’t know this Gimple guy, doll, but I sure as shit run the show here,” Jeffrey replied nonchalantly. He raised his hand to his mouth and spoke into his imaginary radio again. “And Simon, tell Dwight to fire up that furnace. I feel that some ironing is in order.”

While his words were playful, his voice was dark and cold, making you shiver instinctively. He was masterfully making you believe that you were, in fact, having a conversation with the leader of the Saviors himself.

“Oh, am I in trouble, Mr Negan?” you pouted, deciding to join in on the game. You loved teasing him with the little nickname, but there was a hidden meaning behind it that you had never dared to confess to Jeffrey. You had had a crush on him since the day you met and had a weak spot for him as Negan in particular, often fantasizing about him seducing you as the character. Watching him play the charismatic, brutal leader on the show was by far the best perk of your job as still photographer on the Walking Dead.

Jeffrey was easy to be photographed and an absolute dream to work with, for he didn't mind the intrusion of your camera into his mental and sometimes personal space even. He was always easy going and laid back on set, chatting and joking around with the cast and crew between takes and could switch back to ‘Negan mode’ (as you liked to call it) as soon as the director yelled "Action!". As Negan, he was charming, dangerous and absolutely irresistible. You often couldn’t take your eyes off of him, hypnotized by his mesmerizing portrayal of the character. Once the scene was finished, he got back to his cheerful, relaxed self just as quickly. This ability impressed you immensely.

It was the last scene before lunch break and people started heading in the direction of the craft service tent set up outside the abandoned metal processing factory that served as the location of the Sanctuary on the show. You put the camera away in your backpack and started walking down the stairs when you noticed Jeffrey waiting for you by the rusty railing. He was watching you intently with a smug expression on his face, evidently still in ‘Negan mode’.

"Oh, yes, doll, you are in big fucking trouble. Breaking in to my Sanctuary and sneaking up on me with a camera to spy for my enemies? That is a big fucking no-no. Not one bit of that shit flies here,” he replied with glee. “Care to join me for lunch so that we can discuss your punishment?" His words set a few dozens of butterflies loose in your stomach.

"What if I say no?" you asked with an innocent smile. You had no intention of refusing him, but couldn’t let the chance to tease him slip by. You stopped midway on the stairs and eyed him suggestively. “What if I made a run for it?” you pushed further and took a tentative step back up the stairs.

“I’m faster than you are. I’ll catch you anyway.” Negan was eyeing you like a hawk, ready to follow up on his promise if you decided to indeed flee from him.

You folded your arms in front of your chest and pouted at him defiantly. You enjoyed the thick tension in the air, invisible yet so prominent between the two of you that it made your forget about your surroundings completely. It felt as if you were starring in your own TV show with Negan as the villain and you as his captive, falling under his spell helplessly.

Sensing your hesitation, Negan’s eyed darkened in warning and he held out his hand towards you, beckoning you to him.

“You better not disobey me, doll. I can’t let something like that slide.”

A jolt of electricity run through your body from the hidden promise behind his words. For a moment you toyed with the idea of testing his stair climbing speed, but you knew better than to taunt Negan. You held his gaze prolonging the moment on purpose before finally lowering your arms to your sides with a shrug and a coy smile.

“Fine, I’m famished anyway.”

You continued walking down the stairs and took his outstretched hand obediently. He was still wearing Negan’s glove and the touch of the leather made you shiver instinctively. You wondered what the soft fabric would feel like exploring other parts of your body...

As your feet touched the ground, Negan pulled your body close to his making you let out a small yelp of surprise. “I can see what you are doing, doll. You enjoy playing with fire?” he growled at you, his breath hot against your face. You felt like he could read your mind and knew exactly what you were thinking about only moments ago.

"You know, Jeff, I love how you can switch in and out of character between takes. Watching you play Negan is a real treat," you complimented trying to fish your mind out of the gutter by changing the subject. “And it’s kinda hot, too,” you confessed feeling your cheeks heat up.

Thinking back on this moment later, you didn’t understand what had gotten into you. The words just slipped out of your mouth uncontrollably. You blamed it on the close proximity of his body and the masculine scent of leather and tobacco combined with his spicy cologne that you would have been able to pick out from a million fragrances. It was Negan from head to toe. Or Jeffrey. Maybe both? You weren’t sure anymore.

“Is that so, doll? You find me hot?” he inquired, a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction clear in his expression. “Interesting. But I have no idea what character you’re talking about. And I don’t know any Jeff here.” he stated, visibly enjoying your sheepishness. “I’m Negan and you are coming with me to lunch. Chop, chop!”

With that he put his arm around your shoulder and guided you across the now empty yard towards the craft service tent, while keeping Lucille, Negan’s beloved baseball bat propped over his shoulder. You had to admit that it was both intimidating and alluring. He had hugged you before, in fact he was quite touchy-feely with you making your heart leap every time his hand accidentally brushed against yours or whenever he gave you one of his signature bear hugs in greeting. But this time was different. He now walked, talked and behaved like Negan, as if he had left the character of Jeffrey back on set this time. And being touched by Negan was like a wet dream come true.

The exact details of how you reached the tent and then managed to carry a lunch tray laden with a salad, main dish and a glass of water to your table without dropping all of it on the floor with your arms and legs shaking like a Christmas pudding was beyond you, but you did it somehow. Jeffrey kept his arm around you until he was forced to remove it to be able to grab a tray for himself. You were missing the warmth of his touch around you instantly.

You took a seat at a table in the back in order to get some privacy in the otherwise pretty much packed tent that was by now buzzing with members of the cast and crew. Everybody was busy chatting and eating, seemingly oblivious to your lunch date with Negan. You couldn’t help but giggle under your breath from the absurdity of the situation. It felt like the two of you were sharing a dirty little secret that nobody else in the world had any knowledge of.

Jeffrey sauntered over to the table with his tray and a shit-eating Negan grin plastered all over his handsome face. He was having way too much fun with this little role play he invented. But two could play that game and you were more than ready to accept his challenge and rise up to it.

Your plan for playing on equal ground was quickly overturned however, when Negan took a seat right next to you, instead of occupying the seat opposite you. His closeness was thrilling already but as he sat down, he spread his legs wide, pressing his right knee against your leg deliberately. He acted as if he hadn’t even noticed it and didn’t bother to move his leg back, clearly enjoying the physical contact only the two of you were aware of, your legs being hidden from prying eyes under the simple oak table board. He gently removed Lucille from under his arm, where it was held securely with his hands being occupied with the tray and placed her down on the seat next to him.

“So, what shall we do with this little spy?” he inquired casually while taking a sip of his Coca Cola. You never understood his unconditional love for the sugary drink.

“I don’t know, but if I see her, I’ll let you know,” you smirked at him, mentally high-fiving yourself for your clever remark, while mirroring his actions by taking a sip of your mineral water.

But your sense of complacency evaporated right away, when Jeffrey leaned close to your ear, practically growling at you.

“Feeling sassy today? Believe me, doll, you won’t be anymore once I’m done with you.”

His words made you almost spit your drink at your tray and you started coughing heavily. Negan let out a low chuckle and started caressing your back in circles to comfort you. The tip of his fingers traced down your spine and moved along the skin that was exposed below your shirt leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“So, tell me, doll, how should I punish you for breaking my rules?” he continued taking a bite of his lasagne.

Your eyes unconsciously followed the fork watching mesmerized as it disappeared into Jeffrey’s mouth. The movement was slow and sensual and you felt like he was doing it on purpose to mindfuck you, just like Negan would. Well, if that was his intention, he succeeded, but frankly you would have preferred if he gave you another kind of fucking.

Scolding yourself for acting like a horny teenager, you averted your gaze back to your plate as if the mushroom risotto had a particularly interesting item in it. But Negan was having none of it and Jeffrey held out his hand to lift your chin up, making you meet his eyes.

“Answer me,” he commanded in a raspy voice.

The intensity of his stare made you gulp hard and you felt like losing yourself in his dark orbs.

“What can I say? I have a hard time following orders,” you answered simply. “It’s more fun to break them,” you added with a coquettish smile.

“I can see that and will rectify the issue shortly.” His voice was dripping with menace and allure. “But first tell me why you find me hot. All the dirty details. And I want the truth on this one,” he ordered with a smirk and let go of your chin.

“Well, Mr Negan. Where should I begin...,” you started clearing your throat. “You’re foul-mouthed, brutal and kind of a sociopath. What’s not to love?”

Your comment earned a hearty chuckle from him as he put another bite of pasta in his mouth with unearthly elegance.

“But at the same time you are quite handsome, smart and dominant. I find that very, very hot indeed. Especially the dominant part,” you declared wiping the corners of your mouth with a napkin.

“Is that so?” Negan inquired raising his eyebrows.

“It makes me wonder if you are that dominant in other areas as well?” you stated rather than asked as if you were having a casual chat over lunch and not flirting unashamedly with the one and only Negan himself.

“Other areas?” he questioned poking out his tongue at the corner of his lips in a very Negan-like gesture.

“Like the bedroom, for instance,” you responded keeping your gaze on your plate and trying to maintain a neutral tone.

“Are you trying to flirt your way out of being punished?” he rasped against your neck seductively.

“Maybe,” you quipped, finally looking up at him.

He studied your face for a brief moment, before his mouth curled up into a wicked grin, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Well, you tried. But you owe me a punishment and I intend on collecting. You being honest with me makes me inclined to go easy on you this time though. Just this once.”

You raised your index finger to your lips and started drumming against your skin as if contemplating his offer.

“That’s very generous of you, Mr Negan. But I may or may not learn through the easy way, who knows? Can’t make any promises,” you casually informed him twirling a loose strand of hair around your index finger seemingly absentmindedly but in fact quite deliberately. “Maybe you should go rather hard on me?”

Your proposal elicited a low grunt from Negan, just as you imagined the character to react to your cheekiness. His eyes darkened and he leaned closer to your ear, his nose almost brushing against your hair.

“Oh, doll, you have no idea how hard I...”

“Can I join you guys for lunch?” a deep voice spoke from the other side of the table.

You and Jeffrey both looked up simultaneously only to find Andrew Lincoln putting down his tray opposite you.

“It’s bloody hot today, isn’t it?” he declared cheerfully in his Southern drawl, instead of his native British accent. It seemed like Jeffrey was not the only actor who liked to stay in character off camera, you thought to yourself.

“Sorry, Rick, but I have to discuss something with this pretty little gal here in private, if you don’t mind. I’ll talk to you later in Alexandria,” Negan asserted with a firm but friendly look.

Andrew looked surprised to find his enemy on the show sitting at the table but recovered quickly.

“Uhm, sure thing...Negan,” he winked, effectively joining in on your game without knowing what he was joining in on really. He picked up his tray and went to take a seat with the rest of the cast at a table in the middle.

“Sorry, doll, but Ricky-Dicky Grimes has an uncanny ability to disturb me at the most inconvenient time possible,” Negan remarked returning his gaze to you. “Like attacking my Sanctuary the other day with his little mudflaps. It’s quite annoying, but I kinda grew fond of him, you know, so I guess I’ll keep him around for a little longer,” he mused as if sharing his battle plan with you. “Oh, shit, I shouldn’t be telling you this of all people, little spy.”

You couldn’t help but snicker at his flawless return to the character.

“My bad. Now I definitely have to teach you a lesson to make you keep your mouth shut,” he sighed out with feigned frustration.

“I can think of a good way to do that,” you cajoled and took his right hand to lift it to your mouth. Parting your lips slightly you inserted the tip of his index finger into your mouth, licking the lower part of it with your tongue languidly. Negan was watching your every move intently and his lips parted involuntarily in sync with yours. Spreading a generous amount of saliva on his finger, you bit the soft flesh gently before releasing it from your mouth with a pop and lowering it back on the table. You stared deep into Jeffrey’s eyes and Negan looked back at you, his gaze clouded with desire.

“Don’t tempt me, doll or I will slide my dick down your throat right here for the whole Sanctuary to see. Or maybe I should bend you over this fucking table and spank that beautiful ass of yours until it’s red and sore from my hand and then fuck you until you scream my name?”

His words made your skin flush and you could tell he picked up on your body’s primal reaction by the way his pupils dilated. He could have followed up on his promise in front of the entire cast and crew, you couldn’t have cared less.

“I thought you wanted me to keep my mouth shut,” you groaned and sucked your lower lip between your teeth.

Negan’s hazel eyes went to your mouth and he cupped your cheek gently.

“You enjoy teasing me? You have no idea what that makes me want to do to you right now,” he husked in your ear, his lips brushing against your skin.

“Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but Greg wants to re-shoot the last scene. Apparently there was some kind of a problem with the footage. We need you, Jeff, back in the set in 5 minutes.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere the 2nd AD appeared by your table, visibly nervous about having to cut Jeffrey’s lunch break short with the news.

You noticed a muscle starting to tick on Negan’s jaw. He wasn’t pleased with being interrupted for the second time now during your date but composed himself and looked up at the tall man who was waiting for his answer patiently.

“Sure, I’ll be right there, Matt, just give me a minute,” Jeffrey replied with a kind smile looking back to you immediately, clearly dismissing the guy. The AD nodded politely and walked down the line of tables in a hurry, searching for one of the extras.

“We better go before Nicotero sends somebody else after you,” you suggested, disappointed that your conversation was cut short right when things were about to heat up.

“We could still have time for a quickie,” Negan winked at you conspiratorially and put his hand on your thigh, dangerously close to your sex. His touch felt like electricity, making you jump and kick the leg of the table clumsily in the process. Your paper cup fell over, spilling its contents on the table.

“Shit!” you muttered, jumping up quickly to escape the water that was flowing your way, ready to drip from the edge of the table at any second.

You picked up a couple of paper napkins from the holder to clean up the mess when you felt Negan leaning against you from behind, his solid hard-on pressing into your ass.

“Here, let me help you with his, doll. We don’t want you to get wet, now do we?” he purred against your neck, grabbing a couple of napkins himself.

His face was only an inch away from yours and you felt his hot breath fanning your skin. The double meaning of his words made it almost impossible to concentrate on the task as your mind went south again, where you felt all the liquid had landed, even though not a single drop had escaped the surface of the table.

“Do you feel how hard you made me?” he murmured in your ear, flexing his hips and pressing his cock into you more firmly. “I could blow my load right now just from rubbing myself against your sweet ass.”

Your only reply was a desperate whimper and you had to close your eyes in an attempt to calm your overstimulated senses.

“But I have the feeling that I’m not the only one on edge here. I bet if I slid my hand in your panties, I would find a creamy little mess down there,” Negan taunted with a dark chuckle, as he continued to rub himself against you in a painfully slow rhythm.

You muffled a cry that was begging to escape your mouth and lowered your head submissively. His nose brushed against your neck, inhaling your scent deeply. Even through the haze of your arousal you were astonished that still nobody in the tent have noticed your unashamed foreplay.

“Sorry, doll, but we have to delay that lesson a little bit. But don’t think I’m done with you yet. Not even close,” Negan whispered the last sentence into your ear, earning a silent whine from you.

“Is this a threat...or a promise?” you probed in a shaky voice, seemingly still busy wiping the now completely dry surface of the table.

“You’ll find out soon. Very, very soon,” Negan hissed darkly.

He gave your ass a light spank, making you let out an involuntary yelp of surprise and arousal. You looked around nervously but everybody was chatting away or eating their lunch, completely unaware of him practically dry-humping you merely a couple of feet away.

“To be continued,” he whispered in your ear and was on his way back to the set before you could say anything.

You watched the back of his black leather jacket disappear at the entrance of the tent, his scent still lingering in your nose along with the heat of his touch on your skin.

If only life hadn’t yelled ‘Cut!’ on your steamy scene together...

You were pulled out of your reverie by your phone vibrating. You fished it out of your pocket and your heart skipped a beat when a text message popped up on the screen.

**Tonight, 9pm, my place. Bring your sexy ass and sassy mouth and I’ll teach you a lesson on who they belong to.**

Your lips spread into a wicked grin when the first message was soon followed by another one.

**And doll, don’t forget your camera. I can think of a number of ways we can use it together. That’s an order! XoNegan**

Now that was an order you were finally more than eager to follow...


End file.
